


3 Gods, 1 Man...

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is human, Multi, The others are gods, just a headcannon, not really making this a story, they all have powers from their deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Okay this is another story which I will probaly never finish but by all means you can use this plot...Just like put my name below just because I don't want people to think 'YeAh I mAdE tHis!!!'IT'S NOT A PLOT IT'S JUST DESCRIBING THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF BUT PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO!!!





	3 Gods, 1 Man...

**Author's Note:**

> Um...So I accidentally keep on calling this a 'plot' when it's not so just please enjoy!!!

Logan Croft is a 22 year old man living in Miami. He loves books and well...what nerds love I guess. He works as an author and every one argues with him why he doesn't have a girlfriend but he starts to think why he doesn't like girls... (so basically he's trying to find it in himself to say he's gay) Logan would admit it but his father (who doesn't have a name) say's that God wouldn't like it...and it's a sin...

Patton is the first god he meets. 20. He has the power of fire because his old,abusive boyfriend burned him alive in his house. Patton struggles with knowing the difference between right and wrong. He is sort of like a puppet in a way...Or a door mat to describe it....

Roman is the second god Lo meets. 18. He has the power (well thing) of nature because he committed suicide of a cliff and fell into a bush of thorns and roses. Roman struggles with his appearance, knowing that everyone can see the thorn marks on his face and body. He hates mirrors because he feels like he doesn't need a reflection.

And Virgil is the last (I think) god he meets. 17. He has the power of water because he drowned when his bullies were (well) bullying him. Virgil struggles with himself, acting like other people and not expressing himself. He doesn't like contact with any one either.

The gods come to Logan for some reason...

 

And yeah that's it.....

 

 

You can rewrite this whatever way you want to...


End file.
